


on the fourth of october

by ughloise



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel), イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Childhood Friends, Coffee, Cooking, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Science, Stargazing, Stars, Strip Games, Stripping, Sunrises, Theatre, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughloise/pseuds/ughloise
Summary: a collection of twenty gifts for the twenty years you've lived.
Relationships: Akechi Mitsuhide/Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku), Akechi Mitsuhide/Reader, Arthur Conan Doyle (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader, Arthur Conan Doyle/Main Character (Ikemen Vampire), Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku)/Oda Nobunaga, Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku)/Uesugi Kenshin, Main Character/Sarutobi Sasuke (Ikemen Sengoku), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Midorima Shintarou/Reader, Oda Nobunaga/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sarutobi Sasuke (Ikemen Sengoku)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Uesugi Kenshin/Reader, William Shakespeare (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader, William Shakespeare/Main Character (Ikemen Vampire), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Main Character (Ikemen Vampire)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 20





	1. one a.m. stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kkonpeito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkonpeito/gifts).



> I said twenty in the summary but they don't translate to twenty drabbles because the other gifts took different forms. Happy Birthday again, kkonpeito!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Sarutobi / Stargazing  
> "Happy birthday, [Name]. To more stars to see with you."

It was a cold night as early autumn chills had found its way in already. But craning her head up, she found the glistening sky far too endearing to leave just because of the freezing temperature. 

"Just like 500 years ago," she aired out to no one in particular, "I wonder if they're seeing the same sky as I am right now?"

"They are." Right on cue, the presence of her boyfriend made apparent when someone wrapped a jacket around her quivering shoulder. Clutching the wool material around her fingers, she glanced sideways to see Sasuke bring in two mugs of hot beverage. 

He handed her one mug, careful not to spill over. He repeated himself as she blew on her cup of what smelled like cocoa, "They're watching the same starry sky as we are."

"Really?"

"Well, if you want to be technical about it," he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "It's the stellar position and stellar motions. It's the apparent location of the stars in the sky. They always move, but because of the fixed arbitrary sphere, they only appear to be still."

She stared at him. Once more, he prattled on scientific matters, something she wouldn't have understood years ago. But with all the time she has spent with him, she found herself well adjusting to his tendencies. And quite frankly, Sasuke explains well.

"So, if it moves... they don't see the same sky as we are?"

"A thousand years is but a mere blink of an eye to a galaxy that lives far more. Stars move but not for a good thousand years yet. So the sky now is the very sky a good 500 years ago." 

"Oh, I see. Then..." She started, sipping on her cup, "The sky now is the very sky we saw back in Azuchi?"

"Yes, it is." He smiled, a tranquil one. "It's the very sky that brought us together, the very sky that witnessed our love together."

Sasuke leaned towards her, face inching closer. He hushed, before giving a cocoa-addled kiss, "Happy birthday, [Name]. To more stars to see with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stellar positions and stellar motions are actual topics i read about, my brain just brrt


	2. five a.m. coffees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Conan Doyle / Coffees  
> "You look beautiful as always, [Name]. Happy birthday."

Although still dark, the sun was already evidently threatening to spill on the murky sky. The expanse was lighter than night but also darker than a morning canvas. The color tiptoed in the twilight.

Residents were still fast asleep except for the resident mystery writer who thrived on the lateness of the day. Arthur Conan Doyle had just finished drafting a chapter when he realized what time it was, five in the morning.

Five was still early for someone who used to join breakfasts before dozing off for the day. But ever since she stayed with him, Arthur started doing away with his bad habits, which included sleeping late. 

Because he knew for a fact that she wakes up everyday right about this time to start with her chores, Arthur had forced himself to sleep before then. But not today, he thought. 

A soft rap on the door and a hushed inquiry came, "Arthur? Are you asleep already?" She was lowering her voice on the assumption that he was already dozing off. 

"Good morning, Luv!" He chirps back, surprising even himself with the energy of his voice.

"Hey, why are you still awake? You should be sleeping already." She widened the opening of the door and allowed herself inside his room. His eyes briefly caught the tray cart in the corridor. 

As she slowly approached him, Arthur completely took her by astonishment when in a quick movement, he had his arms around his waist and his face buried on her abdomen. Arthur was seated on his couch, and she stood in between his knees where he never loosened his embrace.

"I wanted to be the first person to greet you." He looks up at her. His sleepless sapphire bore into her own. 

"You know you didn't have to. We'll be going to the town later anyway; you should be resting up." Her hand retired on Arthur's hair as she spoke.

"You say that but you undoubtedly wanted to see me too," she gives him a look of both confusion and surprise. "You have a tray cart outside which means you were about to serve someone. But there are only a selected few who are already awake at this hour. It couldn't be Wolfie because he'll be too mad being disturbed in the morning. Not Sebas who also has chores of his own." He continued to chatter on with his deduction.

"Additionally, the cart only has two mugs of coffee with the other being in the ideal size of my preference. This could only mean you brought coffee for us to share."

She blankly stared back at him before rolling her eyes at his playful haughtiness. Pouring the liquid on the cup, she handed him the filled one before filling her cup on the tray. 

The coffee they shared jolted her awake; she only continued sipping. All the while that she did so, Arthur was staring at her face, outlining all the details into memory. Upon noting his stare, she asked if there was anything on her face.

All Arthur answered with was a smile and a few words, "You look beautiful as always, [Name]. Happy birthday."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really went beyond my drabble word limit for Arthur on this one


	3. six a.m. sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuhide Akechi / Sunrise  
> "Besides, I don't want you looking like that on the day of your birth. Happy birthday, [Name]"

Eyes still closed and consciousness tipping, her hand had already scoured the space beside her. When she found it to be empty, she forced an eye open only to be met with a nowhere to be found Mitsuhide Akechi. 

Slowly rousing from sleep, she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to keep them open in order to find the missing kitsune. As she sat upright, her sleeping kimono fell from her limbs to which she quickly tightened, but not without seeing the state of her shoulder. It was littered with marks and bites, a tell-tale of the previous night's deeds.

Forcing herself up, the weight of their actions was suddenly palpable with the way her legs wobbled and her back ached. With just a sideways glance, she saw that Mitsuhide wasn't by his chabudai where all his working implements were. 

Pressing forward, she noticed that one of the sliding doors on the furthest corner was agape. With just a few steps, his white kimono was already visible as he was quietly sitting on the engawa.

Meaning to quietly move out of the room, all her ideas of surprising Mitsuhide were thrown off with only a few words that indicated he already knew she was around, "Why are you up so early, little mouse?"

"Well, you're up even earlier than me. Why is that?" He looked like he was about to retort something but chose not to. Mitsuhide glanced at her standing figure doused in the light of the peaking sunrise. 

He beckoned her towards him before answering, "I had a bad dream. But its quite alright now. I simply couldn't fall asleep again."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Apparent concern danced on her eyes.

"It's okay, little one. You need not worry. I already know it is but a bad dream only." Seeing as there was still anxiety on her face, Mitsuhide pressed his face forward and unexpectedly kissed her on the lips.

"You're here with me already proving its a bad dream so stop worrying yourself." When he pulled back from the kiss, the soft cantaloupe had long turned into apricot filling her skin touchable by the sun. "Besides, I don't want you looking like that on the day of your birth. Happy birthday, [Name]"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh was so confused if i should explicitly write kkonpeito and mitsuhide sharing the same birthdate  
> ~ chabudai: japanese low table


	4. seven a.m. breakfast and phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima Shintarou / Breakfast and Phone Calls  
> A brief pause and soon after a few words, "Happy birthday, forgetful idiot."

It was earlier than seven in the morning when Midorima Shintarou first called her. She only remembered his friend going on about a greeting and something about breakfast.

The next time she received a call was a good quarter past seven when she was hurrying out of the shower in fear of being late. When she answered him, it was only in a burst of, "Yeah, yeah, good morning Shintarou too, yes I will eat breakfast on the way to school."

And just as she promised, she dropped by a convenience store on her way to Shutoku. But because she was still in haste, she managed to buy only a single bread for breakfast. 

Thinking back, she never really knew what Midorima told her. Between being sleep-addled during the first call and hurrying out of the house in the second one, she found herself only speculating about it.

"Oh well, I'll ask him after class," was what she thought. Only then she got pulled to the side before even reaching her classroom. 

"He- Shintarou? What is it? You surprised me!" She grasped her chest in emphasis.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he got to the point without dallying.

"Uhm yes, a melon bread from Lawson. Why?" An audible sigh was his initial response before a look of mixed concern and bashfulness crossed his face.

"Here," his hand stretched a what seemed to be a bento box wrapped in pastel pink cloth. The confusion on her face was understandable. Not only did she know Midorima was a bad cook, but she also did not know what could beget her to receive such.

"Libra is second on the list in Oha Asa but may well be first if you have the lucky item which is a bento box." She nodded in understanding but it still didn't answer a few of her questions.

"But why? Like, why? I know you can't cook for the life of you Shintarou, you can't hide that form me. So I'm asking, why?" Another sigh escaped his lips and a swift flick on her forehead. 

A brief pause and soon after a few words, "Happy birthday, forgetful idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i banked on the fact that shin-chan doesn't know how to cook and the lucky item lmao


	5. eight a.m. shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon / Shifts  
> "[Name]!" She spun her head to his direction and saw a mix of fluster and determination on his face, "Happy birthday!"

It was the weekend, but she found herself unfortunately tasked by all of the demon brothers. She knew well enough that she was merely being distracted as they were supposedly preparing something for the night of her celebration. Although, curiosity gets her to question why there were only six brothers who took part. 

Nevertheless, she was okay with it, after all, she'd enjoy any good reason for the brothers to actually work together. What she wasn't okay with is the part where the distraction involved going from one place to another in the entirety of Devildom. 

It was still early in the morning, yet she was already itching to go back to bed. All the tasks they gave her may have been for mere diversion, but most of them were quite the important errands she couldn't just half-heartedly go through. She would gladly crash by the time she gets home, but she knew better than to hope for that. 

In crossing off the petty errands on the list, she hastened to Majolish for everything that Asmo asked. Upon deciding its best to ask the clerk about the location of everything on the list, she was instead met with a familiar face.

"Ma-mammon?" Surprise was written on her face, "I didn't know you part-timed at Majolish. Is this what kept you busy the entire week?"

"A-ah, h-hey, yeah something like that." He was averting his gaze away from her and it then clicks.

"Could it be...you're working because...because..." She found herself blushing at the thought. She felt sure with her guess but bashful at the thought of saying it. 

Mammon was equally flushed at the sight of her fumbling for words, "Ya, what's wrong with that huh?! The great Mammon's tryna earn something for your birthday today. Ya should be proud of yourself"

"Yo-you didn't have to shout, Mammon." 

"Why are ya here anyway? Should be at home." He asked, trying to steer away from the fact that he's been caught.

"Ah yeah, I was going to ask you about these things because everyone gave me errands to do for the whole day."

Grabbing her DDD, Mammon scrolled on her to-do-list and grumbled to himself before facing her, "Ya wait here. My last shift ends in 5, the great Mammon will come with ya."

He moved out of the desk he was trapped in and walked his way into a backdoor by the corner. She was ready to hit it off on a nearby couch to wait when Mammon called her out again.

"[Name]!" She spun her head to his direction and saw a mix of fluster and determination on his face, "Happy birthday!"

The smile plastered on her face was uncontrollable she had to bite her lips. He turned around once more to the door and walked off, "Now go wait for me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because kkonpeito has been talking about liking Mammon for some time now


	6. nine a.m. practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Toru / Practices  
> His mouth close to her ear whispered, "Happy birthday, [Name]. Thanks for sticking out with this sore loser."

"You know its called free day for a reason, Shittykawa." Her voice echoed into the relatively empty gym where only one man stood, "The coach told you to take the day off today to rest."

Stopping the ball from further bouncing off the floor, Oikawa placed it back in the nearby basket. Without bothering to look at the source of the voice, he continued to pick up on the rest of the scattered ball, "No, the coach didn't say it's a day off to rest. The coach said it's a day off because he learned it's your birthday."

She chuckled, remembering the day before. They weren't supposed to say anything. After all, their plans only involved going out for dinner, considering how packed his schedule had gotten because of the upcoming Olympics. But with a few loudmouths from the Argentinian team, it was bound to get out.

"What can I say? Your team loves me more than they do for their beloved setter." Making her way to where he stood in the middle, she can't help but adore the thought of letting him off the day's practices. 

Finally turning around, she saw his signature cocky smirk directed at her, "Ah, is that so? Then why don't you replace me as a setter then?"

He captured her in an embrace, swiftly positioning her back to his chest. Oikawa held her wrist close to one another to mimic that of a hand's receiving position. Quickly grabbing a ball, he tips it into the air and receives it using her own hands. 

"You know I can play it on my own, what with all the years I've been with you," she comments, "Also, you're sweaty. Stop sticking to me."

"But are you really as good as this world-renowned setter like your boyfriend?" He purposefully pressed his body closer to her, earning him a feigned out gross remark. 

The little banter went on for a while before Oikawa's hands pulled away from her wrist and into her waist. His mouth close to her ear whispered, "Happy birthday, [Name]. Thanks for sticking out with this sore loser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was initially confused if i should imply highschool oikawa or the post-grad oikawa, anyway.


	7. ten a.m. gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart / Gardening  
> As his finger lifted from the last key, he whispers softly, "Happy birthday."

At ten in the morning, she goes into the garden to water the plants and flowers. However, most of the time, she spends her gardening time crouched over the area where the violets are planted. She would talk about her expectations of the day and close it with well wishes for the violet's growth.

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart knew all of that, down to the words she'll utter to the flowers. He knew because, at ten in the morning, he also takes a break from composing. Mozart goes out in the veranda to take a breather and that's how he gets to witness her utter innocence. 

To this day, Mozart still wonders if the innocence she carries is an innate quality from people in the 21st century period or that he's simply grown callous as a vampire or that she's simply an overly naive person.

Either way, it was also due to this innocence displayed upon the violets that he got to know of her birthday. "It's going to be my birthday the day after. There's not much to wish for but I hope I get to go home soon," was how she spoke of it. 

And though he won't admit it, he's secretly hoped she would too. All for good reasons, of course. He wants her to go home not because it's one less annoying person like what he spat out when she first arrived, but because he knows what it's like to suddenly be thrown into a world you're not used to. 

However, in wishing well for her, he found his chest tighten at the idea of her going home. Mozart couldn't put a word to it, he could only put notes to it. And so that night, he spent every ticking hour working on a new piece. 

When the day finally arrived, still, she spent them on her usual chores. At ten, she got out into the garden once more. And that's when she heard an unfamiliar piece play in the air. 

She found it unusual. She was aware that Mozart doesn't normally play at that time of the day, but what she found unusual was that Mozart played a piece she has not heard before. 

It was phenomenal, as anyone would expect from Herr Mozart himself. But while listening, she found her emotions wrenched by every sound that made way to her ears. It sounded like longing, yearning. Almost like there's something  _ he  _ can't relay in words but would rather relay in other forms...like music. 

As his finger lifted from the last key, he whispers softly, "Happy birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because pre-relationship mo was one of the best mo ever


	8. eleven a.m. cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan / Cooking  
> "Happy birthday." His words came as a warm tickle to her nerves, a fresh summer sun to a frozen place.

"That's not how you do it." Plain and simple, Satan declared, "Maybe that's how you do it in the Human Realm, but that's not how you handle that ingredient here."

"Ah..." She looked over the chopped bell pepper, or at least that's how it looked to her, on the chopping board. Her hands hovered over them for a while; sudden confusion took over with how she should proceed.

Satan saw through her and made way to her side, "Here." He caught her hand that held the knife and positioned it flat against the board. His other hand grasped her finger that pressed the bell pepper-looking ingredient.

Only when Satan's instructions blew close to her ear did she realize the situation they were in. He was enveloping her on the kitchen counter, and no matter how badly she reverts her thoughts on cooking, she couldn't concentrate. Not with Satan pressed against her back, not when she was harboring possible affections for the Avatar of Wrath.

She was flustered, and the only thing she thanked Satan being behind her was so he couldn't see how flustered she was. With her hand quivering, Satan noticed that she had gone silent and tense. 

"Are you okay?" He paused from mincing, hands still atop hers. "You've gone quiet." 

"N-No...I'm o-okay!" She squeaked back.

"Are you sure?" He asked back. She was burning up by the second, even more so as Satan pressed himself further in trying to glimpse her face. 

"Ye-yeah, let's just...get back to co-cooking!" 

Despite Satan having a hunch as to why she was shrinking back against him, he continued guiding her with the kitchen tasks. He thought of how the time they are having would be the only time he could spend alone time with the celebrant. 

"[Name]," he muttered. 

"Y-Yeah?" 

"Happy birthday." His words came as a warm tickle to her nerves, a fresh summer sun to a frozen place. 

Weirdly enough, it was Satan's greeting that gave her a semblance of calm, "Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wouldve been easily turned into a pwp, i had to restrain myself


	9. twelve noon drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin Uesugi / Drinking  
> A hum was all her riddled self could manage before Kenshin pressed closer to her ear, "Happy birthday, my love. But perhaps we should sober you up for later first."

"Kenshin, it's too early to be drinking," was what she said a few hours ago when Kenshin started sipping from his saucer. 

She knew she couldn't escape from a grand celebration. What with knowing warlords from opposing sides with a knack for feasts, having a best friend who took it as his duty to surprise you, and most of all, being in a relationship with a warlord who yearns for liquor every chance he could get. 

However, she did not expect the celebration to commence quite early into the day. She knew the attendants will be serving later into the night. But the moment they entered the grand hall, a tokkuri was displayed out in the open. And at that point, she knew. She just knew that Kenshin Uesugi will not waste that opportunity. 

Nonetheless, with her who acted as Kenshin's restraints, no one really thought the tables to be turned only hours before the actual start.

"Kenshi-  _ hic _ ," she was anchored on his shoulder, cheek pressed on his elbow. 

"[Name]," Sasuke said as a matter of fact, "I can't believe you actually gave in first." 

"Princess, if you were going to start drinking, you should have waited for me. Then I could hold on to you better." Shingen pretended to be hurt at her actions and while she was out of sorts to fully comprehend he was flirting, Kenshin was too sober to take any jokes from the man.

"Shingen." Kenshin proclaimed, sheathing out his sword, "If I cut into that hand then you wouldn't be able to hold anyone better."

Sasuke and Yukimura were quick on their toes, ready to halt the two of them when she drunkenly grabbed Kenshin's wrist before it could fully sheathe out the sword.

"Kenshin~ It's o-kay," she chirps, cheeks tinted in rose. "I only want Kenshin to hold me anyway." 

Everyone was quiet. Surprised at the show of affection her drunken self vocalized, "Ke-Kennshin...only Kenshin knows how to hold me best...anyway." 

Kenshin broke into a smile and Yukimura thwarted from the sight of the two ogling one another. Both Sasuke and Shingen were still surprised but not with the latter retorting back, "It's utterly tragic that an angel like you fell to a demon like Kenshin." 

But Shingen's words remained as an unbothered noise to the two, Kenshin smiling at her inebriated state, "Getting you drunk isn't too bad."

A hum was all her riddled self could manage before Kenshin pressed closer to her ear, "Happy birthday, my love. But perhaps we should sober you up for later first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if we can't get drunk kenshin, then why not drunk mc   
> ~ tokkuri: sake's bottle


	10. four p.m. game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobunaga Oda / Game  
> His smirk grew wider and he pulled her even closer to him, "Happy birthday, my love. As for your present, I will pleasure you until you no longer could speak."

Oda Nobunaga is a conqueror. He would never give up something, and he would never hesitate to attack when he wants something. His relentlessness makes him a ruthless conqueror. For even when he has claimed something, he continues to exemplify why he is a conqueror. 

Rightfully so, even he already had her, have her wrapped around his finger, he will continue to overcome. No room for leniency will come. 

"Ah! That was such a-! I hate this. You're never going easy on me." She puffed in indignation over her consecutive loss. 

"You know I never go easy on anyone, even if it's you." He smiled, a cocky one, "Now, your kimono."

She undressed off of her kimono. The haneri being the only remaining piece of clothing left on her, a piece that was so flimsy and so light that even with her last layer on, she still feels utterly naked especially under the gaze of her lover. 

"Come now, it was your idea to play Go once more on this day of your birth." Nobunaga pushed the goban away from him and beckoned her to come closer.

"Yeah, but it was  _ your  _ idea to make it a strip Go!" 

Numerous rounds have gone by along with pieces of clothing including her socks, her obijime, and even the flower accessory that once held her hair. They spent a solid half an hour disputing if it was even an article of clothing in the first place. 

Nobunaga placed his hand on the small of her back, urging her to come closer to him. Still pouting from how the game had turned out, Nobunaga can't help but smile at how childish she was being. 

"Why do you act so exasperated? It's not like I haven't seen your body several times." He grabs her wrist and pulled her to sit atop him. 

"That's not! You! I can't believe you'd just say something like that."

"Besides," he bit the shell of her ear, whispering sensually, "You also look better without the kimono." Nobunaga's tight hold on her wrist and her back were preventing her from blocking him.

Left to only feel the moment, she was rendered gasping at her lover's actions, "Nobu...naga." 

He licked a portion of her neck before kissing it. Upon drawing back, he sees her face heaving from all the teasing. His smirk grew wider and he pulled her even closer to him, "Happy birthday, my love. As for your present, I will pleasure you until you no longer could speak."

Oda Nobunaga is a conqueror indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because im a sucker for the Go-arc of nobunaga's route  
> ~ haneri: innermost layer of a kimono


	11. five p.m. shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Shakespeare / Shows  
> As an intimate gesture, he brought her hand that was intertwined with his, close to his mouth. Giving it a graceful kiss on her knuckles, "Happy birthday again, [Name]."

She squeezed his hand as a gesture of support. Her arms snaked around his, and both of her dinky hands wrapped around his slender one. 

He wasn't the slightest bit pleased by everything that has been happening on stage. Perhaps to untrained eyes like her, she couldn't tell. But every now and then, she could see nuances of mistakes that none of the actors managed to save. 

He sighed for the nth time that afternoon, prompting her to ask, "Will, would you like for us to go out now?"

He looked at her with a face of a conflicted artist. William Shakespeare definitely wanted to pay tribute to the efforts that went on to the production, but he finds himself only sighing for every error that could have been avoided if they had been guided properly through the practices. 

Even then, watching this show was also supposed to be his birthday gift for her, "I...I couldst possibly impose. Aftr'll, this is supposed to be a gift of mine f'r thee."

"No, no. Please don't think it that way," she lowered her voice at the realization that the play was still going on. "I also want us to enjoy this day."

She smiled cheerily at him, assuring him that the only present she wants is him and nothing else. He sighed a happy one this time, like a person coaxed out of his pride, "Well now, I'm joyous for thy thoughts. But I do want to finish this. Is that well for you, my love?"

"Yes, that's okay too," she beamed back. Moving slightly from her seat, she gives Shakespeare a peck on the cheek. 

Surprised, he looked back at her whos attention was already back on the stage. As an intimate gesture, he brought her hand that was intertwined with his, close to his mouth. Giving it a graceful kiss on her knuckles, "Happy birthday again, [Name]."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my eyes bled at the sudden realization that i have to write the skaespearean english


	12. six p.m. escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comte de St. Germaine / Escapes  
> Pulling her chin up to face him, Comte pressed a slow and sensual kiss on her, "Happy birthday, ma cherie."

"Are you really sure we should be here, Comte?" She asked worried, albeit the giddy smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, ma cherie." He brushed a stray hair from her forehead, "Besides, you don't look like you want to go back in there."

Her eyes widened at what he implied, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"It's alright. I know you don't fancy high society balls like these. I'm sorry I had to bring you here on your birthday of all days." His hold around her fitted gown was tight, evident guilt laced his voice.

"Comte, you know you have nothing to apologize for. All I ask on this day is for us to be together and that's alright wherever we may be." She leaned her temple on his chest, his breathing palpable to her ears. 

Her index playfully brushed circles on his palm, "I'm just worried for you you know. The entire party's attendants might be hounding for me since I've come and stolen their prized guest of honor." 

Comte chuckled, knowing what exactly she meant. "Apologies to them then, the birthday celebrant has me wrapped around her fingers now. I can no longer escape her."

"How might that birthday celebrant is, hmm?" Hands now playfully drawing on his chest, detailing along with the pattern of his tie. 

"Ma belle truly is," his hand traced her waist up to the back of her neck. Pulling her chin up to face him, Comte pressed a slow and sensual kiss on her, "Happy birthday, ma cherie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written a lot of comte fics now but at this point of writing, its like i almost forgot how to write him


End file.
